Mafia Boss
by Lovely-JayBird
Summary: Isabella meets Edward Cullen, mafia boss at a club. They hit it off. How long will it take Bella to find out what Edward is? Will she still have feelings for him? Will she be scared? Rated M,LEMONS & Language
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you enjoy:)_**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked my best friends Alice and Rose. When been there for each other since freshman year of college. Right now we are on our way to the club to celebrate my twenty second birthday.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but everyone calls me Bella; I was born in Sicily, Italy. One of the biggest crime cities in all of Italy. That's how my dad, Charlie died when I was 2 at a crime scene he was the chief and my mom, Renée died in a car crash when I was 18. I am the only child, but Alice and Rose are like my sisters. I meet them here in when I moved here to New York freshman year. I still have a thick Italian accent but after 4 years together and begin in Italy every summer or break, they understand what I'm saying.

I am 21 years old and have brown eyes with a burst of green around the pupil, and long natural wavy brown hair. I have curves, nice size hips I'm short, around 5'2.

"Bella let's take yours, it's much better than ours" Rose answered. She looks like a fucking model, long blonde hair, light blue eyes, large breast, tall, around 5'8.

"Yeah Bella, you have a fucking R8 in black" Alice agreed. She looked like a pixie, short light brown hair, hazel eyes, normal size breast, and has to be 5 foot.

"Yeah but it only fits two people" I told them.

"Alice can sit on my lap"

"Okay" I said. We got in the car and head to the hottest club in here. Rose boyfriend Riley is the manager here. He gets us in without waiting in line. When we got to the club, we went straight to the bar. We got our shots of vodka and took them back to the table.

We held our drinks up and started a toast.

"Here's to starting our lives." I said as we lifted our glasses and drank.

"Here's to opening up my clothing store." replied Alice. We downed our second shots.

With that Rose raised her glass and said, "Here's to opening my own car shop." We down the third shot.

"HAPPY BIRHDAY BELLA!" They yelled. The downed the rest of the shots

"Let's go dance!" They yelled over the music at the same time. We got up and made their way to the dance floor as I followed.

We started swaying our hips to the beat of the music. Minutes later I felt hand grab me by my waist, which sent a weird feeling through my body. Our bodies started getting closer and closer. Soon, we were grinding against each other. Normally I wouldn't do something like this, but I couldn't help it, there's something about this person that I can't place a finger on.

I felt him breath down my neck and nose running up it.

"Can I get you a drink?" he said over the music, his voice is like velvet with a thick Italian accent. I got turned on by the sound of it, I turned around, and I gasped at what I was in front of me. He had bronze untamed hair, sparking green eyes, pink lips, and perfect jawline.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to the bar.

"I'll have a beer and get her an apple martini" he told the bartender. Once we got out drinks, we headed back to my table and sat down, sipping our drinks.

"What's your name?" he said

"Isabella Swan but people call me Bella. What's yours?" I answered/asked.

"That's beautiful name Isabella. Mine is Edward Cullen" he replied. "Tell me about you Bella." he said taking a swing of his beer.

"I'm almost 22 and I'm from Sicily, Italy. I moved here when I was 18, after my parents died. I graduated from Cornell University with a teaching degree but I'm not starting for a year or 2. I'm going to help my best friends with their businesses. What about you, Edward?"

"I'm 24 and I'm also from Sicily. I moved here when I was 18 with my parents. I graduated from Colombia University with a business degree and took over my father's company. What brings you here tonight?"

"Celebrating for my b-day on Monday" I answered.

"Well Happy all most birthday Isabella" I blushed and thanked him.

"Il tuo rossore è bello" He rubbed my cheek softly; my panties just got wet by his touch. (Your blush is beautiful.)

I turned a darker shade of red while his green eyes are staring into my brown/green ones.

"Ti piacerebbe tornare al mio posto?" I nodded. (Would you like to go back to my place?)

Edward grabbed my hand and I looked for Rose and Alice, but they were nowhere to be found and figured they might be hooking up with some one. Edward led me outside of the club and I noticed people with looking at us scared, shocked, and some fearful expressions as we walked out. They must know about him too.

Edward led me to a black limo then pulled me in with him. As the limo took off, he pulled me onto his lap and immediately crushed his lips to mine. I brought my hands up grabbing handfuls of his bronze hair as I kissed him back.

I moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened. Just then the limo stopped, we pulled apart. Edward kept me in his lap as he exited the limo. I placed opened mouth kisses all over his neck. Next thing I knew, I am begin placed on a soft king sized bed.

His arms wrapped around me once more, and pulled me hard against his body, where he kissed my neck. I hummed in pleasure and ran my fingers through his hair, holding him to my skin.

I arched my back off of the bed as his lips made their way to the tops of my boobs, kissing every inch of skin he could get at. He took advantage of my position, and wound a hand underneath me to the one long zip which ran from the bottom to the very top of my corset.

I wasn't wearing a bra, so he sucked at my nipples, switching back and forth, letting them go each time with a pop.

"I love your fucking boobs, what are they, D's?" He paused for confirmation, staring at them.

"DD's" I answered, blushing.

"Fuck" he whispered and latched on while I moaned in pleasure.

"Mmm…Edward…Please" I begged wiggling my hips.

In a blink of an eye, I was naked and he was as well. My eyes roamed all over his body, paused at his abs and stopped at his thick, hard, long cock. It has to be at least 8 or 9 inches.

"Like what you see" He asked with a beautiful crooked grin. All I could do was whimpered. "Well I do to." He smirked.

Edward ran his finger down slit, making me moan loud.

"Fuck Isabella you're so wet" he said. Edward bought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "You taste so sweet baby" I whimpered again and got wetter.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked

"Yes" I answered.

"Thank god 'cause I want to feel you wrapped around my thick cock baby" I moaned at his words.

Edward moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist before he placed himself up at my entrance. He thrusted into me hard, the way he fits inside me, is like we were made for each other.

"Fuck Isabella, baby you feel so good" He groaned. Each thrust is getting faster and harder.

Edward then unwrapped my right leg and bought it over his shoulder, sliding deeper in me.

"Ahhh, Edward I'm so close" I moaned as I grabbed his hair and crashed his lips to mine, his tongue massaging mine.

He started speeding up a pace making his thrust get faster and harder. He started sucking and pinching my nipples while I gripped his hair harder, earning a sexy ass growl from him.

"Harder Edward," I moaned. He pulled all the out and slammed back into me bringing me to the edge.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I came hard. Edward kept thrusting in and out of me a few more times before he came.

"FUCK ISABELLA!" he groaned as his warm liquid spilled inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me, we stayed connected for a few more seconds before pulled out of me making whimper.

"I know baby, I didn't want to either" whispered as he rolled over bringing me with him. I laid my head on his chest listen to his heartbeat. Edward wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"Buonanotte Isabella" he whispered softly. (Goodnight Isabella)

"Buonanotte Edward" I mumble into his chest as I fell in a deep slumber. (Goodnight Edward)

* * *

_**I didn't say what Bella is wearing but the pic is on profile. **_

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. **_

_**~Ashlie-Marie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you enjoy:)_**

* * *

**Next Day: Morning**

_**BPOV**_

I wake up; I'm guessing round 8 in the morning, I looked around; noticing that I'm not in my room, this room has a tan and brown color scheme. I flat screen in front of the bed above a dresser, a fire place in the corner and a balcony. I roll over to the other side and Adonis himself. Then I remember the club, dancing, Edward, his place, and hot amazing sex.

_Wait! Fuck, I just slept with a guy I just meet but hot sex it was._

Edward had a good grip on my waist; I carefully pulled his arm off trying not to wake him, and replaced myself with a pillow. I watched as he pulled it closer to his body. I looked around for my clothes and got dressed as quietly as I could. I didn't want it to be the last I see him. I decide to write a note. After looking for a pen and paper I wrote:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**Thank you for last night; words can't explain how you'd made me feel. I would have stayed until you wake up, but I have to get my car from the club and head home. I hope I get to see you again and get to know you a lot more, just in case this goes somewhere. You call me at this number, 555-7218. See you soon.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Isabella S.**_

I walked over to the door and turned one last time to Edward one more time. He's so peaceful when he sleeps. I left the room and damn his place is huge. It's the same color scheme as his room. It took me a while to find the front door. I got out to the front door; I called a cab to pick me up since I knew the area. Once it got here I got in and drove off. I pulled out my HTC Desire. I have 7 miscalls and 10 messages from Alice and Rose.

**Where are you? –R **

**Bella where you go? –A **

**Bella what the fuck! Did you leave us?-R **

**FUCK! text back! –R **

**Did you at lease leave your keys? –A **

**Damn it Bella! - R **

**You're a dead bitch! –A **

**Answer the phone! -A**

**FUCK! -R **

**You're fucking someone, aren't you? –A **

I blushed at the last one, thinking of the night I had with Edward. I texted them back saying sorry, maybe I was and I'll see them soon. I got out the car after paying the cab drive when I got there. I got in my R8 and head to my penthouse.

Once I got there I enter the lobby and greeted Jacob. He is the manager of the building and my gay best friend.

"Omg! Bella honey your glowing!" He gasped. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Edward" I said blushing

"Wait sweetheart. You mean The Edward Cullen?" he asked shocked.

"Uh…I guess, why?" I asked

"Oh you'll find out babygirl but imma just warn you, be careful with him." He said. I nodded.

"Anyways! What size is his cock?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"JAKE!" I shrieked.

"That big, huh?" he smiled

"I'm going to head up. See you soon" I quickly got in the elevator. I pressed the 40th floor button and waited. I pulled key card from my bag when I got to the door. I opened it, set my car keys on the table near the door.

My penthouse has double windows that are connected to the door, which leads out to the balcony; it gives a very gorgeous view of the city. The color scheme is tan, white, brown and black all over the place.

I can afford this place, cars and other things because my parents and grandparents had saved up money since the day I was born and I got the money the day I turned 18. It can last me my whole life.

I walked down to my bathroom that is attached to my bedroom. Took a long hot shower, when I was done, I got changed into a black strap less bra and pantie set. Then put a pair of pink mini shorts and a black tank top.

I went to the kitchen to fix up so breakfast. I put the eggs in the pan, bacon in the other, and put toast in the toaster. As I scrambled the eggs and move the bacon around the door rings. I walked over and opened it, Alice and Rose are standing be hide it. I let them in, and then went back to my kitchen.

"Bella where'd you go last night?" Alice asked. I shrugged. They don't need to know.

"Want some?" I offered, they shook their heads. I put my food on my plate, sat at the table and began eating.

"Anything special last night happen?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I meet a guy last night" Alice chirped.

"Well about time Al." I smiled.

"Come on Bella tell us what happen last night" They whined. I sighed

"I meet a guy, went back to his place, and-" I trailed off.

"So what, was it just a one night stand?" Rose said. I shook my head.

"I don't think it's like that. I have a feeling we are going to see each other again" I said and they awed.

"Was the sex good?" Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

"Best sex I ever had" We started laughing.

Rose and Alice went home a couple hours later. I'm sitting in my bed watching Jersey Shore while painting my nails red on my bed, when my phone goes off.

_I was a little girl, alone in my little world, who dreamed of a little home for me. I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green…_

"Hello?" I said holding the phone trying not to get my nails wet.

"_Isabella?" a velvet voice said. _

"Edward?" I asked surprised that he actually called.

"_Il solo e unico_." He chuckled. I love that he knew how to speak Italian. (The one and only)

"Oh, ehi che è su?"(Oh, hey what's up?)

"_Volevo sapere se si desidera andare a cena con me?" I bit back the squeal that badly wants to escape. _(I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me)

"Mi piacerebbe**" **I smiled (I would love to)

"_Grande, si prende in mano diciamo che circa l'8?"_ (Great, pick you up let's say around 8?)

"Già, questo è un bene." (Yup, that's good.)

I gave him my address. We said our good byes and hung up.

_Che cazzo faccio a indossare? _I thought then dashed to my closet. (What the fuck am I going to wear?)

* * *

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. **_

_**~Ashlie-Marie**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you enjoy:)_**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Che cazzo faccio a indossare? I thought then dashed to my closet. (What the fuck am I going to wear?)_

_**Next Day: Night**_

_**BPOV**_

Right now I was staring at my closet, trying to figure out what to wear today. I'm stuck between a nude bustier dress with front pleat detail and a black stretch strapless bandage dress.

I was looking in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I went go with the black dress which I wore black pump with. I kept my hair wavy. I kept the makeup to a minimum. I gave my eyes the 'Smokey' look, as well as put a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, and red lip stick on. I added diamond dangle earrings, bangle, and circle necklace.

As I put on the finishing touches to my lips the doorbell rang, I started getting a tingling feeling in my stomach. I looked myself over in the mirror one more time and then walked over to the door. When I got there looked in the mirror one more time, I patted down my hair and smoothed my dress.

I opened the door to find Edward, wearing black slacks and a green dress shirt that he left unbuttoned at the top which somewhat match his eyes. His hair was the same sexy sex hair he had last night. I smiled at him.

"È bello sguardo, Isabella" he said as he raised his arm, where I saw dozen roses. (You look beautiful, Isabella.)

I blushed. "Grazie, andrò mettere queste in acqua, allora possiamo andare. Vieni dentro." I smiled. (Thank you, I'll go put these in some water then we can go. Come inside.)

I let him in and made my way to the kitchen. Edward had followed me. He took a seat at the kitchen table as he watched me get a vase and fill it with water. I put the roses into the vase then looked up at Edward.

"Ready?" I asked

"Sì. Ci sono?" He questioned, holding out his arm to me. (Yes. Shall we?)

"Of course." I said.

We exited my penthouse and the building. Edward led me to a Ferrari F430 in black.

"Wow. Sweet car" I complimented.

"Thanks"

The ride to the restaurant was nice. He asked me a few questions but for the most part it was quiet.

When we got to the restaurant, a very expensive Italian restaurant, he drove to the front and handed the keys to the valet as he walked to my side and opened the door for me. He smiled at me as he offered me his hand to help me out of the car. I smiled at him and took his hand.

We walked up the stairs and went inside. We got to the stand where a hostess was waiting to take our name.

"Do you have a reservation," she said, giving me a look then turning to stare at Edward.

_This bitch!_

"Yes, we do," Edward said, looking at me with a smile. He turned to the hostess. "The name is Edward Cullen."

As soon as he said his name the hostess winced. She looked frightened. _Weird_.

"Of – of course! Right this way Mr. Cullen," she wasn't looking at him though; she was looking straight ahead.

_Did something happen when I wasn't looking?_

We followed her to a private room in the back. The table was a normal size, a red table cloth over it with some candles in the center and our menus.

"Is -is t-this alright?" the hostess asked.

"Wonderful. That will be all, thank you," Edward said while walking toward the table. Right after he replied she dashed back to the hostess stand. Edward pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He went over to his and did the same.

"Edward, what was with the host?" I asked taking a sip of the drink I front of me.

"I'm a very powerful business man" I nodded my head in agreement but I knew that wasn't it. He'll tell me when he's ready.

The waiter came out and asked us if were ready. Edward asked for a bottle of their finest wine, ordered lasagna for himself, gnocchi in creamy pesto sauce for me, and César salad for both of us. When the waiter left I turned to face Edward.

"So where you forced to take over the business when you graduated?"

"No, I actually took over after my father stepped down. My family has always owned it, so I decided to keep it running." He said "What about you Isabella, you're not working yet but you can afford all these nice things."

"My parents and grandparents had saved up money since the day I was born and I got the money the day I turned 18." I replied.

"Sorry about your parents. Do you have any siblings?"

"My best friends Rose and Alice are like my sister but not any blood related. Do you?"

"I have an older and younger brother" he grin that _pantie wetting_ crooked grin." You said you wanted to be a teacher?"

"Yes." I said with a smile, "I really do. I love children but I'm not ready to start teaching."

"You'll make a great teacher." He said with that crooked grin again.

Our food came and we began to eat.

"How was your food?" Edwards asked me when we were finished.

"It was delicious."

"And the wine?"

"The wine was wonderful, the best I've had in a while, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled at me.

We were sitting in the car in front of my apartment. I really didn't want him to leave yet.

"I had a really nice time," I told him. And I really had.

"I'm glad, Bella. I did too." He smiled

"Would you like to come in?" I asked biting my bottom lip

"Mi piace" (I will love to.)

He opened the car door and walked me up to the apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside, Edward following behind me.

"Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink? Water? Coffee? Beer?"

"Coffee" he answered, seating himself on the couch. I nodded.

I set up the coffeemaker, I turned to go back to the living room with Edward but I walked into him.

"La tua così bella." (You're so beautiful)

He leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was so nice he took my bottom lip and nibbled on it. I slightly opened my mouth and made contact with his tongue. His hands made their way to my ass and he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and placed me on the counter.

Edward tongue was fucking my throat while he pushed my dress up, exposing my black lace panties and ripped them off before throwing them. My hands were going up his shirt scratching his abs. He pushed me further into him, I feeling his hardness against my wet core, the moan that came out of my mouth only made things hotter.

His hands roamed up my body, till he found the zipper to my dress. Edward pulled the zipper down. My dress feel forward, showing my bra but he unhook it. Edward pulled off my dress he tossed it somewhere with my panties.

His hands on my breasts were soft and gentle. He started massaging them and I couldn't help but moan.

"Do you like the way I massage your breast Isabella?"

I moaned in response.

"That's not good enough Isabella, do you like it?"

"Mmm…Yes Edward"

He moved his hand up and down my wet core.

"Fuck, you're so wet. Who are you wet for?" he groaned.

"You Edward" we both smirked.

Once he found my entrance he slipped one finger and start thrusting I bucked my hips closer to him and he added a second finger. He added a third finger, thrusting it fast and deeper than before. He curled his finger finding my g-spot and I came all over his hand calling out his name. He removed his finger and sucked his fingers clean.

"Take me to my room" I breathed out. Edward lifted my up can carried me towards my room after I told him where it was.

He placed me on the bed, I sat up and I started removing his clothes, when I got his pants I unzipped them and pulled them down along with his boxers. I looked into his eyes and got on my knees.

I wrapped my hand around his dick (well almost) and lick the head before engulfing it with my wet mouth. My head was bobbing and I hummed while he was grunting loudly. Couple minutes later he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of him; I let my teeth scrape along his dick when I let him go with a 'pop'.

I flopped back down on the bed while he hovered over me and crashed his lips to mine.

He lined himself up with my entrance, and thrust his hips forward hard. My back arched off of the bed.

"Fuck!" I yelled, love the feeling of him inside me.

Edward pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in again, both of us moaning out in pleasure as his head fell back.

"Merda, il vostro così stretto" he growled. (Shit, you're so tight)

Edward rolled his hips into me; I grabbed the back of his neck and to bring his lips to mine.

Edward speeded his thrusts, his hips slapping against mine thighs as he slammed his cock into me. His hands found my clit and pinched it, sending me over the edge.

"Edward!" screamed as I came squeezing him.

He was still moving while I rode my orgasmic high and suddenly he stilled. I felt him spill his hot liquid inside me. He rolled off me and pulled me on top of him.

"Buonanotte Isabella" he breathed. (Goodnight Isabella)

"Buonanotte" I mumbled before a fell into a deep slumber. (Goodnight)

* * *

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. **_

_**~Ashlie-Marie**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is my first time using violence. _**

**_I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I woke up Sunday morning to the sound of my phone going off. I unwrapped my arms from Isabella's waist, and removed my head from the crook of her neck. I got out the bed quietly, and slowly, not wanting to wake her. She stirred a little, and then sighed.

I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket – that was on the floor- and answered it.

(_Edward/_**Jasper**)

_Edward Cullen._

**Hey bro.**

_Jasper, what do you need? _

**It turns out a young kid; Michael Newton had been importing drugs into the US, which no one knows about, and selling them for profit. **

_FUCK! Where is he now? _

**We have him here at the warehouse. What would you like us to do with him? **

_Do whatever now, just don't kill him. I'll be there in an hour. _

I hung up the phone and put my clothes on from yesterday. I walked over to Isabella to find her still sleeping. I kissed her on the lips; causing her to sigh and she opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few time, getting use to the lights.

"Buon giorno" I whisper as i rubbed her cheek with my thumb. (Good Morning)

"Moring, are you going to work?" she asked after looking at me fully dressed.

"Yeah, something came up" I told her. She nodded and slowly closed her eyes. "I'll see you later"

"M'kay" she mumbled. I kissed her forehead and let myself out.

I usually don't get this close to woman. I just fuck and dump. Never call, send flowers, e-mails, or texts, But with Isabella, I'll even show up at her door steps with flowers. I can see myself being with her, but I can't keep lying to her about my job. I'll tell her when she's ready.

I exit the building, walked to my car and got in. I cut the engine on and listened as it purred to life.

OoOoOoO

"Hey Boss" One of the guards greeted. "He's in door number 4" I nodded, telling him I got it. I entered the room and slammed the door, to aware him that someone's in here.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah it's me" I answered.

"È qui! Portatelo fuori Emmett!" He shouted. Jasper and Emmett are my brothers. I got to be mafia boss cause' I can handle the job better. (He's here! Bring him out Emmett!)

I watched as he dragged Newton out and dropped him on the floor.

"Sup Eddie?" Emmett said the oldest out of us, but acts like the youngest.

"Don't start _Emmy" _I mocked. "Tie him to a chair." I ordered.

"NO! NO! I'm sorry, don't kill me!" Michael cried. I chucked at the words 'I'm sorry'.

"Shut the fuck up!" We all yelled at the same time, and then started laughing.

Once Emmett tied him to the chair, I pulled one up to him and sat facing him. He was blonde, has a baby face, and very skinny.

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Speak when I talk to you!" I barked. My anger rising with this idiot. People can do the dumbest and I'll get mad. "Do you know why you're here?" I asked again. And he shook his head _again_.

I rolled my sleeves up, punched him right in his jaw. Blood flying out his mouth.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted. My blood boiling from anger.

"No! I don't know!" he cried out.

"You're lying." I stated.

"I'm not." he shook his head.

"I'm going to ask you one more time." I said calmly. "Do. You. Know. Why you're here?"

"I don't know." He whimpered. _Punk ass_

"Bull Shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, Dammi la pistola." I said. Once it was my hand, i sighed. My Beretta 92 cal. Pistol, I fucking love this thing. (Emmett, Give me the gun)

I went back to reality and shot Michael in his knee.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as tears spilling out of his eyes, blood squirted out of his knee, some landing on my shirt- that I wore on the date with Isabella.

"You been importing drugs into the US and selling them as profit." I told him. I watched as his eyes went wide.

"And there's only one person who can import drugs and get away with it. You know who?" I asked.

He shook his head, eyes still wide.

"Me. You know why?"

"No" he whispered.

"Cause' me; Edward Cullen is the Mafia boss." With that I shot him in his head and watch as his head dropped.

* * *

**_Did i do a good job? _**

**_Tell me what you think by reviewing! :) _**

**_~Ashlie-Marie_**


End file.
